The purpose of this supplemental grant request for an additonal 50% histotechnical capacity is to expand our research by introducing an addition technique (electrocautery) and by testing additional chemotherapeutic agents. The prognosis for patients with advanced carcinoma of the urinary bladder remains poor despite surgery and/or radiation therapy. Chemotherapy has not been incorporated into the armamentarium of the urologist or oncologist treating these patients because of limited clinical data. Few drugs have been difinitively evaluated in patients with bladder cancer. In an attempt to provide this information an animal model employing the bladder carcinogen N-(4-(5-nitro-2-furyl)-2-thiazolyl) formamide (FANFT) in syngeneic mice is being used to screen agents for activity. FANFT-induced tumors resemble their human counterpart both grossly and histlogically. Transitional cell tumor transplants representing the spectrum of bladder tumors (poorly differentiated, high grade to well differentiated, low grade) will continue to be establised. The responsiveness of these transplants to single and combination chemotherapy will be evaluated and correlated with their growth patterns and histologic appearance. The optimal irradiation dose has been determined for one of these tumors. Possible potentiation of radiotherapy by concomitant chemotherapy will be evaluated. Since treatment of primary FANFT-induced tumors most simulates the situation in man, single and selected combination chemotherapy and/or radiotherapy will be given to mice ingesting FANFT and their effectiveness in reducing the incidence, size, stage and grade of bladder cancer determined. Intravesical chemotherapy (i.v.) will be evaluated by determining: 1) which drugs are capable of inhibiting tumor cells from implanting on the inflamed murine urothelium, and 2) whether long term i.v. will alter the incidence or stage of primary FANFT-induced tumors.